It's Okay To Be Gay, Mom
by bigredfox10
Summary: When Sakura founds out that her mom had been living a secret life as a lesbian, she tries to convince her mom that being gay is okay. Nevertheless, her mom, Mebuki, dosen't know how to be a lesbian, or even please a woman. Will Sakura teach her mom how to please a woman, even if it means sabotaging their pure mother/daughter relationship? WARING: INCEST BETWEEN MOM AND DAUGHTER!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Hi, everyone! This is my 1****st**** yuri story between Sakura and her mother, Mebuki. If you don't like incest between a mother and daughter, then don't read. You have been warned!**

**This story was requested by ssvidel3.**

**Anyways, Enjoy!**

Sakura was walking home from Tsunade's office. The female Hokage was helping the pink-haired girl improve on her medical justu techniques.

"Man, I'm exhausted. I can't wait to get home and lay down on my soft, comfy bed." she said once she finally reached her house.

"Mom, dad, I'm home!" Sakura announced as she came through the door.

The pink-haired teen didn't hear her parents respond back, so she just shrugged it off and decided to go to her room, so she could take a nap. But when she passed her parents' bedroom, she heard some weird moaning sounds coming from the room.

"Hm, I guess mom and dad are having sex." she guessed to herself.

But when Sakura heard the moans again, one pair of moans didn't sound masculine at all. In fact, both pairs of moans sounded feminine.

"_Wait a minute, that doesn't sound like dad. It sounds like…it sounds like another woman!"_ she thought as a conclusion. _"No, that can't be! Mom's not that way…isn't she?"_

Sakura noticed that the door was creaked opened a bit, so she desperately wanted to look inside.

"_No, I shouldn't look. I have to respect Mother's privacy. But…I have to know who's in the room with her."_ she thought curiously once she peeked through the cracked door.

Sakura suddenly screamed when she saw something super shocking. Her mom making out with another woman.

Sakura's mom, Mebuki, and her childhood friend, Neki, were startle and broke the kiss when they heard the pink-haired scream.

"S-Sakura, w-what are you doing here so early?" Mebuki stuttered nervously.

"Tsunade let me go early because I was finished with my lessons." Sakura answered as she regained her normal composure.

"Oh, that's great!" her mother said.

The room became uncomforting silence until Neki broke the silence.

"Ahem, well, if ya'll excuse me, I have to go home." Neki said sheepishly as she quickly left out the house in embarrassment.

After Mebuki's friend was gone, Sakura walked into the bedroom and sat on the bed next to her mom.

"Mom, where's dad?" she asked, getting straight to the point.

"Your father and I…got a divorce." Mebuki answered with a heavy sigh.

"What?! Why?" Sakura asked in disbelief and shock.

"Because I don't love him anymore." she simply replied.

"Is that why you were making out with one of your best friends?" Sakura asked very curiously.

"Yes." Mebuki admitted in shame. "Oh, Sakura, my daughter, I didn't want you to find out like this. I've been keeping this terrible secret from you and your father for years and I don't know what to do anymore."

"Does that mean you're gay?"

"What! No, of course not. I'm…I'm confused about my sexuality. Heck, I don't even know if I'm gay, straight, or bi."

"Well, mom, it seems to me that you are a lesbian." Sakura guessed.

"No, that's impossible, honey. I…I can't be a lesbian." she denied.

"Then why were you kissing another woman, a.k.a your friend." Sakura asked, not believing her mother.

"Because…Because she threw herself on me and I tried to get her off of me." Mebuki horribly lied.

"Mom, I saw everything that happened and it looked like that you was into it. In fact, it looked like you _wanted_ it." Sakura noted honestly.

"No, I didn't." she denied.

"Yes, you did, mom. I saw it with my own two eyes. Now, admit it, mom, please." Sakura begged.

"Okay, okay, Sakura, you're right. I'm…I'm gay." she admitted in defeat.

"And it's okay, mom. You don't have to be ashamed of being gay." she assured her mother.

"But will you think differently of me?" Mebuki whispered.

"Of course not, mom. I love you." Sakura assured, giving her a comforting hug.

"And I love you, too, sweetie." she hugged her daughter back.

"And besides, there's something I gotta tell you."

"What is it, honey?"

"I'm a lesbian, too." Sakura proudly announced.

"You…you are?" Mebuki asked in disbelief.

"Yep. Me and Ino." she replied briefly.

"Oh, well, not to get into your personal life, but have you two been…you know…intimate with each other?" the mother asked sheepishly.

"Yes, but only five times." Sakura answered, not ashamed of telling her mom her sex life between her and Ino.

"But how do two girls do it?" Mebuki asked curiously.

"Wait a minute, mom. You mean you never went all the way with another woman?" Sakura asked in bewitchment.

"No, the only thing I ever done with a girl is kiss." she replied.

"Well, mom, let me teach you or better yet, let me show you." Sakura exclaimed with a mischievous smile.

"What, but you're my daughter, we can't be doing this." Mebuki scowled, not wanting to participate in immortal sex acts with her own flesh and blood.

"Aw, come on, mom. You taught me a lot of things, so now it's my turn to return the favor." Sakura convinced.

"But what about your girlfriend?"

"Hey, what she don't know can't hurt her. And besides, you're my mother. I'm just showing you how to please a woman, that's it." the pink-haired girl said.

"Well, if you say so, dear, then, okay. I'm ready when you are."

"Good, first thing first. Remove all your clothes." Sakura ordered.

Mebuki stood up from the bed, did as she was told, and stripped all of her clothing. Not wanting her mother to feel uncomfortable, Sakura followed suit and also stripped herself from her clothes.

"Okay, now what?" the mother asked patiently.

Sakura gingerly walked towards her mother, gently laid her down on the bed, and hovered on top of her.

"Just let me do all the work. All you gotta do is enjoy yourself." she whispered hotly into her mom's ear as she lightly nibbled on it.

Mebuki let out a small yelp as she also felt her pink-haired daughter massaged her left breast. Sakura then bends down and placed her breast inside her mouth.

"Oh, Sakura, that's feels good." she moaned once Sakura switched boobs, giving it the same treatment as the other.

Once both breasts were satisfied, Sakura then left butterfly kisses on her chest down to her stomach. She twirled her tongue inside her mother's navel, making her squirm. Then she began licking the inside of her creamy thighs. Sakura got between her mother's legs and began licking her wet pussy.

"Ahh, oh, Sakura, yes,yes!" she groaned in lust.

Being turned on by her mom's moans, the pink-haired girl guided a single finger down her own wet pussy and began fingering herself. Sakura let out muffled moans inside her mother's cunt as she kept pumping her finger inside herself.

Once Mebuki couldn't take the pleasure anymore, she released her juices inside her daughter's mouth. Sakura slurped up all the honey as she also came on her hand.

"Mmm, mom, you taste delicious!" she complimented. "Now, I want you to lick my hand clean."

Sakura placed her cum-covered hand in front of her mother's face and she instantly began licking and sucking on her daughter's fingers.

"Mm, you like sucking on my fingers don't ya, you filthy whore?" Sakura asked in a teasing, seductively manner.

Usually Mebuki would have punished her daughter for using such foul language to her, but she was in a lust-filled haze to care. In fact, she decided to let it slide, knowing that Sakura was just showing her techniques on how to please a woman.

Once Mebuki licked the fingers clean, Sakura removed her fingers out of her mouth.

"Wow, mom, you really did a good job!" she praised, inspecting her digits. "But now, it's time for the big finale. Are you ready?"

"Yes, I'm ready, dear." Mebuki replied anxiously.

"Good, now sit up and spread your legs." Sakura commanded.

Mebuki obeyed her daughter and spread her legs her legs wide. Sakura also sat on the bed and intertwined her legs with her mother's, so their cunts would touch each other.

"Okay, mom, now I want you to start rubbing your pussy against mine's." she ordered.

"You mean in a scissor-like motion?" Mebuki asked.

"Exactly." the pink-haired girl replied.

Sakura and her mother began rubbing their womanhood's against each other in a slow, teasing pace. Even though it was wrong, Mebuki loved the feeling of her daughter's pussy grinding up against hers.

"Ohh, Sakura." she moaned.

"Ughh, oh, fuck, it feels sooo good. I loved the feeling of your pussy, mom." Sakura also moaned as she neared her orgasm.

In just a few minutes, both Mebuki and Sakura scream out their climax as they squirted all over each other legs and thighs. They untangled their legs to rest for a moment.

"Wow, Sakura, that was amazing!" she panted.

"Yeah, it was, mom." Sakura agreed. "But it's not over yet."

"What do you mean?" Mebuki asked puzzled.

"You'll see." Sakura said with a sly smile before she left to go to her room.

The pink-haired teen came back with a pink strap-on dick.

"I'm going to use this on you." she stated. "Now, get on your hands and knees, bitch!"

Mebuki quickly, yet silently got on her hands and knees with her ass sticking up in the air. Sakura put on the strap-on cock and positioned it at her entrance.

"You ready for it, mom?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, my dear, go for it." Mebuki answered eagerly.

Once she got her approval, Sakura entered inside her. She thrust inside her mom at a slow and painfully, torturing pace, making her whine.

"Sakura, please." she begged.

"Please, what, bitch?" Sakura said, slapping her mother on the ass.

"Please, ahhhh, fuck me faster and harder!" Mebuki yelped as her daughter gave her ass another slap, which could be heard throughout the room.

Sakura increased her thrusts and went faster than ever. Mebuki let out a series of moans as she arched her back to meet her thrusts.

"You like that, you fucking slut. You like the way I fuck your tight pussy." she purred seductively.

"Yes, oh, fuck, yes!" Mebuki screamed in ecstasy.

Wanting to give her mother more pleasure, Sakura pulled out, laid her mother on her back, and reentered her. She resumed fucking her in the missionary position, which was way better than the doggy style position. The loud slapping of flesh and the smell of sex flooded the whole room.

"Mmm, oh, yes, yes!" Mebuki shouted as she wrapped her legs around Sakura's waist to make her go deeper.

"My, my, mom. You are such a whore. I love it!" Sakura exclaimed.

The pink-haired girl then pulled out again so she could lay on the bed while her mother impaled herself on top of the strap-on dick. Mebuki began riding it once Sakura placed her hands on her hips to steady her.

"Ahh, oh, fuck yes!" Mebuki moaned lustily as she rode on the strap-on even harder.

"Yeah, bitch, take this dick!" Sakura teased playfully.

Mebuki couldn't take it anymore once the pressure in her lower regions intensified. She let out a loud, ear-shattering yell as she came all over the strap-on dildo and Sakura's legs. She got off of her and rolled over on the bed with sweat coating her forehead. Sakura took off the cum-covered strap-on and tossed it on the floor.

Feeling terrible that her daughter didn't get her release, Mebuki suddenly inserted two fingers inside her pussy. Sakura squeaked when she felt the two digits, but she didn't mind it at all. Mebuki increased her pumping and speed, making her daughter moaned and thrash on the bed.

"Ahhhh, ohhhh, I think I'm gonna cum." Sakura groaned.

"Then cum on my fingers, honey. Do it." she urged on.

Since she couldn't take it anymore, Sakura let out a loud yell as she squirted her juices all over her mom's digits and on the bed. Mebuki removed her fingers from her daughter's cunt and laid back on the bed.

"Thanks for teaching me how to please a woman." Mebuki said.

"Anytime, mom." Sakura smiled up at her mother. "***yawns* **Well, mom. If you excuse me, I gotta go to my room, so I can take a nap."

"Okay, dear." Mebuki said sweetly as she gave Sakura a hug.

Once the pink-haired teen went to her own room, Mebuki laid on the bed, thinking about what her daughter told her earlier.

"_You don't have to be ashamed of being gay."_

"Hmm, Sakura's right. I guess it's okay to be okay to be gay after all. And besides, I rather have sex with another woman than a man anytime." she chuckled to herself as sleep finally claimed her.

**So, what do you all think?**

**A/N: I accept any kind of review, whether it is anonymous or logged in. Heck, you don't even have to log in if you don't want to. It makes reviewing much easier. And remember, the more you loyal readers review, the happier I get. :) :) :)**

**Please read and review!**

**Thank you!**


End file.
